Talk:Virtual Band
This is fine for me... [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:28, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yay! Will you join? 2-D!!Text me! 00:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC) IDK. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:33, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Is this like the alterego's or are there auditions?----Sk8 2 Live. Rock out. How's life? 00:34, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Depending on how many people join, if its Uneven we'll have a challenge and who we feel is unworthy will leave. And it's not like The Alter-ego's cause its not continuous. 2-D!!Text me! 00:36, 4 May 2009 (UTC) So, if I'm the only one on lead guitar, I definetly have a spot?----Sk8 2 Live. Rock out. How's life? 00:38, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Not really, I need you to remove Lead Guitar, because the Final 3 will pick their spots. Sorry! 2-D!!Text me! 00:39, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Good luck to whoever will join! 2-D!!Text me! 01:09, 4 May 2009 (UTC) This is actually a real band and not RP.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:45, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Nice gretting "Meat bags" why can't we use our usual custom characters?--Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 23:47, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Well, We kind of created these characters and there not supposed to be you, you voice act them and play there instruments in albums. You do this by sending us recordings of the songs that Codaa5 writes. Remember, it's with cartoons but we really plan to do this. Audition for an insturment and stuff. We make the characters.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:49, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I can't believe we have to do this cartoon.... i quit its too hard and id be too busy with othercamps and my upcoming random show --Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 23:51, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Really? It was you I had the highest hopes for with your'e key-board. We have a key-boardest named Ronni that I thought you'd be good at.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 23:53, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Technically, we don't need to voice act... only the singer should voice act and we should use SONG INSTRUMENTAL'S! Instead of going through all this trouble... IDK hopefully this works out good 2-D!!Text me! 21:44, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Even though I used her before, can I be Darkness plz?--Tdifan1234 02:39, 9 May 2009 (UTC) It depends, do you have a CC for it yet? Cause if you do then no... 2-D!!Text me! 12:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) What's a CC?--Tdifan1234 01:00, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Custom Character... IDK, I'm thinking of cancelling this and instead me and Zekey just make our own songs. ARE YOU DOWN WITH THAT? 2-D!!Text me! 22:26, 10 May 2009 (UTC) NOOOO! I was really looking forward to this camp! DX--Tdifan1234 16:52, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Well, you people don't seem down with what we're talking about. Me and Steph will collaborate and stuff so we got this in the bag! Right, Steph?--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 17:01, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Come now, blokes! There are things much more joyful then being in a band made for cartoons! like taking two or more songs and playing them at the same time... Sweet, Sweet sound!--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 17:06, 24 May 2009 (UTC) If you guys are still doing the cartoon band thing, I could design the characters for you if you want...--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 17:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC)